


La prima neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cade la prima neve e Takeshi, Tsuna e Gokudera hanno un momento d'intimità.





	La prima neve

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a arashinosora5927.

La prima neve  
  
Il leggero venticello gelido sferzava il bordo del ghiaccio, un po' di neve circostante vi era ricaduta di sopra.  
La luce pallida del sole illuminava l'ambiente circostante e gli alberi coperti in parte dal medesimo manto candido che copriva il terreno e dei lunghi ghiaccioli.  
Gokudera aveva gli occhi chiusi e sorrideva, le sue gote erano arrossate.  
"Decimo, siete veramente bravissimo!" disse.  
Teneva le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie, quest'ultimo scivolava lentamente, scosso da tremiti, sui pattini.  
Sawada teneva lo sguardo basso, il suo viso era accaldato e per metà coperto da una sciarpa arancione.  
Allungò troppo la gamba e rischiò di cadere, Takeshi lo afferrò da dietro, aiutandolo a raddrizzarsi.  
Takeshi sporse la testa dalle sue spalle, sorrise ampiamente.  
"Non sapevo sapessi pattinare, Tsuna!".  
Tsuna arrossì, incassando il capo nella sciarpa arancione, il numero 27 era ricamato a mano sui bordi.  
"Sei tu che hai vinto le gare di pattinaggio della Namimori tre anni di fila" borbottò.  
Takeshi ridacchiò,  
"Sono arrivato secondo" corresse.  
"Voi siete migliore delle stupide gare, Decimo" lo lodò Gokudera.  
Alcuni fiocchi di neve iniziarono a scendere dal cielo posandosi sul giaccone verde di Takeshi, infilandosi tra capelli di tutti e tre, sfiorando le guance di Tsuna.  
Tsuna starnutì, il naso gli si arrossò e rischiò ancora di cadere. Takeshi lo tenne stretto a sé, guardò il cielo bianco e sorrise. Guardò Tsuna e Hayato, le guance di Gokudera erano rosse.  
"Ci conviene andarci a riparare, altrimenti ci prenderemo un bel raffreddore!".  
"Ottima idea" disse Gokudera. Si udì un urlo, Lambo corse verso di loro e scivolò strillando sul ghiaccio.  
Colpì in pieno Tsuna che ricadde su Gokudera, entrambi precipitarono sul ghiaccio.  
Lampo strillava, piangendo. "I-io... io volevo solo godermi la prima nevicata!" strillò.  
Takeshi pattinò di lato, afferrò il bambino sollevandolo di scatto, se lo mise sulla spalla e tirò su Hayato e Tsuna, usando una mano per ognuno.   
"Su, su, va tutto bene. Adesso andiamo sulla neve, lì si gioca meglio e non si scivola!".  
Gokudera aiutò Tsuna a rimettersi in piedi.  
"Intanto noi andiamo dentro, Decimo. Appena Takeshi avrà fatto stancare Lambo, e lo avrà potuto mettere a letto, ci raggiungerà" propose.  
Tsuna storse le labbra, guardando Takeshi e il bambino.  
"N-non mi sembra giusto lasciarlo a lui...".  
Takeshi sorrise, sollevando il pollice.  
"Tranquillo! Voi due mettetevi all'asciutto! Arrivo subito!" promise.  
Tsuna guardò i propri pantaloni coperti di frammenti di ghiaccio, starnutì ancora e annuì.  
"V-Va bene, ma stai attento" disse.  
  
******  
  
Gokudera aiutò Tsuna a sedersi sul letto, lo coprì con il lenzuolo, indossavano entrambi il pigiama. Oltre la finestra cadevano dei nuovi fiocchi di neve.  
"Tranquillo, il maniaco del baseball ci raggiungerà subito" lo rassicurò. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
Tsuna sorrise, diventando completamente rosso. Si sporse e baciò le labbra di Hayato.  
"Lo so, ma forse avremmo dovuto aiutarlo con Lambo" protestò.  
"Decimo, perdonate la mia cagionevole salute. Mi sarei ammalato a rimanere lì fuori" gemette Gokudera. Si mordicchiò il labbro e gli sfiorò la mano con la propria.  
"Vi ringrazio per questi momenti d'intimità".  
Tsuna emise uno squittio, agitò le mani davanti a sé negando.  
"N-non è colpa tua! Anche... anche io mi stavo raffreddando! Q-quindi va bene se siamo rientrati!".  
Gli prese la mano, gliela strinse e sorrise, si sporse e gli baciò di nuovo le labbra.  
"E... e poi... n-non sono portato per il pattinaggio!".  
Gokudera si sedette al suo fianco e gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio, appoggiandolo delicatamente contro il proprio petto.  
"Eravate meraviglioso, dico davvero, Decimo" disse con voce tremante d'eccitazione.  
Tsuna gli si strinse contro, lanciò un'occhiata alla porta stringendo le labbra.  
"Credi che Lambo farà il bravo? Se si mettono a giocare a palle di neve, Takeshi potrebbe ucciderlo per sbaglio!".  
< La stupida mucca è un hitman, non morirebbe così facilmente > pensò Hayato.  
"Decimo, vedrete che la vostra pioggia sarà dolcissima. Sa proteggere quel bambino se vuole e i fiocchi di neve gli ricorderanno troppo il suo  _sensei_  impedendogli di fare sciocchezze.  
Sapete, il cielo invernale vi dona proprio. Sembrate un piccolo tesoro dorato in mezzo alla neve" rispose.  
Tsuna arrossì, sorridendo.  
"Il cielo invernale è fighissimo! Ha un colore così strano, quasi bianco, e fa sempre capire chiaramente se sta per piovere, nevicare o esserci il sole!".  
Si grattò la testa, mugugnando.  
"Però il cielo che preferisco è quello estivo. E' più imprevedibile, ma è anche più bello e dolce".  
Takeshi fece capolino dalla porta.  
"Sono d'accordo, Boss! Anche se agli occhi del cielo invernale siamo tutte piccole perle colorate che vengono avvolte dalla neve".

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sul collo.

"Siete la più bella delle perle" mormorò.

Tsuna piegò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi ed emise un basso trillo.

"N-n-non credo" borbottò.

Takeshi li raggiunse, indossava solo un maglione pesante e si era tolto le scarpe.

"Siete entrambe perle preziose" disse.

Tsuna gli tirò un colpetto con il piede, gonfiando le guance.

"Al massimo tutti e tre, non ti escludere sempre" borbottò.

"Io non mi metterei mai al vostro stesso piano" disse Gokudera. Il suo viso arrossato era in parte coperto dai suoi capelli argentei.

Tsuna arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

< A me loro due sembrano molto meglio di me > pensò.

Takeshi lo guardò, spostò lo sguardo su Hayato e si mise in ginocchio di fronte al letto.

"Per forza! Senza Tsuna, non potremmo trovare la strada di casa! E' come la stella de L'isola del tesoro!".

Gokudera prese la mano di Tsuna e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola.

"Mi sentivo privo di risposte prima di conoscerlo. Il paragone è calzante" concesse.

Tsuna li guardò, sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Voi non siete per niente oggettivi" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, Tsuna diede un bacio sulle labbra ad Hayato e si sporse a baciare la fronte di Yamamoto.

"Però non voglio stare senza di voi".

Gokudera gli sfilò il pezzo di sopra del pigiama.

"Non ci perderete mai" promise.

Tsuna rabbrividì, Takeshi uscì dalla stanza, si sentirono i suoni di passi sulle scale. Tsuna ridacchiò.

< Non ci credo, è andato ad accendere il riscaldamento! > pensò.

Takeshi rientrò, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. Baciò piano il naso di Tsuna, che rise di nuovo.

"Sapete che sono a disposizione di entrambi!" esclamò Takeshi.

Tsuna passò lo sguardo da Yamamoto a Gokudera, arrossì.

< Mi piacerebbe vederli più vicini, ma non posso chiederglielo, non so se si piacciono... >.

Gokudera corrugò la fronte.

"Decimo, volete essere 'intrattenuto'?" chiese.

< Mio padre mi ha insegnato che i boss desiderano cose del genere > pensò.

Tsuna emise un lungo trillo, scattò indietro aderendo al muro e agitò le mani di fronte a sé.

"N-n-n-non chiederei mai una cosa del genere a due persone che non si piacciono!".

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle e guardò Takeshi con gli occhi liquidi.

Takeshi osservò gli occhi dei due fissi su di lui, dilatò gli occhi e si indicò.

"Io?" chiese.

Si morse il labbro, si sporse con movimenti lenti verso Hayato e gli prese piano la mano, osservò l'arto dalle dita allungate nel proprio palmo, si chinò e sfiorò con le labbra le nocche del ragazzino.

"Non potresti mai non piacermi, Hayato. Se io invece non ti piacessi, sarebbe del tutto naturale" disse.

Gokudera osservò Tsuna, il battito cardiaco le risuonava nell'orecchio.

Si girò verso Takeshi e deglutì.

"Il tuo fascino è innegabile, ma non so se il mio cuore ne ha la forza" mormorò.

Takeshi strinse le labbra.

< So bene cosa intende, ma non è qualcosa che voglio dire ad alta voce, o che Tsuna capirebbe > si disse.

Tsuna si sporse leggermente verso Hayato, gli prese la mano e gli poggiò il capo sul petto.

"Che vuol dire?" chiese.

Guardò i due, completamente rosso.

< Forse se gli sto vicino sarà più facile dirmelo ... Vorrei sotterrarmi, dev'essere l'inferno > pensò.

Gokudera deglutì sentendo la gola secca e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Takeshi, sentì Tsuna lasciarsi sfuggire un ansito di piacere e approfondì il bacio.

Takeshi schiuse le labbra, tenendo la schiena sporta in avanti. Tsuna gli strinse la mano.

< Non voglio lo faccia solo per me! Ma sono così belli ... non ci sto capendo niente! > pensò.

Gokudera si ritrasse e si massaggiò il collo.

"Decimo, io vi appartengo, ma come Scoglio... mi farebbe bene stare con un hitman" sussurrò.

Tsuna sospirò sollevato, portandosi una mano al petto.

"Quando hai detto quella cosa sul cuore, pensavo fosse una cosa orribile! Non che avessi paura di tradirmi!".

Takeshi strozzò una risata.

< E' un po' più complicato di così, ma immagino sia il massimo che possiamo ottenere per una sola giornata > pensò.

Tsuna sorrise, infilò la mano sotto la maglia del pigiama di Hayato e gli carezzò il petto.

"Se Takeshi ti piace, e non hai paura, per me va benissimo, se posso esserci anche io" disse.

"Y-Yamamoto. Potresti indicarci una posizione adeguata?" chiese Gokudera.

Tsuna divenne completamente rosso.

"Iiiih" sussurrò.

Takeshi si ticchettò sulla guancia, schioccò le dita e si privò delle pesanti maglie. Le piegò, le poggiò in terra e salì sul letto.

"Tu su di me, Tsuna dietro. Così ha una buona visuale di entrambi, e se vuole, beh... è il tuo ragazzo, immagino sappia cosa fare".

Gokudera ridacchiò. Sfilò i pantaloni a Tsuna e si mise sopra Takeshi.

"Immagini bene" sussurrò.

Tsuna mugolò, si mise alle spalle dei due e deglutì.

< Ha ragione lui, si vede tutto! > pensò.

Takeshi guardò Hayato, sporse le labbra.

"E' okay se ti faccio da preda? Non ti spaventerai?" chiese.

Hayato afferrò il lenzuolo e lo utilizzò per bloccare i polsi di Yamamoto.

"Non sembrerai mai una vera preda" borbottò.

Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Però potrai aiutarmi a diventare un uomo adulto" disse roco.

Takeshi osservò il capo del lenzuolo che gli legava i polsi, li mosse piano.

< Certo che è stretto! Beh, immagino sia il minimo che dovesse fare! > pensò.

Lasciò schiuse le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Sono convinto che sarò in vostra balia" sussurrò.

Tsuna era completamente rosso.

< Ma non si vergognano a dirsi queste cose?! > si chiese.

Gokudera ridacchiò.

"Oh, ma la nostra divinità mi renderà un carceriere benigno" disse Gokudera. Finì di spogliare Takeshi e gli accarezzò i glutei.

Tsuna deglutì, posando le dita sulla schiena di Hayato. Le ritirò, arrossendo al punto da sentire le guance scottare.

< F-forse... se... se Takeshi non si fa male... posso finalmente scoprire cosa fanno davvero gli Scoglio > pensò.

Prese fiato, lanciò un'occhiata a Takeshi e deglutì.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe vederti fare il carceriere ... se non esageri troppo" sussurrò, roco.

Takeshi tirò su il bacino, guardò Tsuna e ridacchiò.

< Hai capito la nostra piccola divinità. Così si fa, Boss >.

Gokudera estrasse un rossetto dai pantaloni del pigiama e si spogliò, si mise a cavalcioni su Takeshi.

Aprì il rossetto, emanava dei filamenti violacei.

Lo passò sulle labbra di Takeshi, gliele leccò ed iniziò a baciarlo con foga.

Tsuna spalancò gli occhi.

< Quello è veleno? > si chiese.

Guardò Takeshi, il giovane Yamamoto ricambiava i baci tenendo le labbra schiuse e i polsi sopra la schiena.

< No, sembra stare bene > pensò Tsuna.

Si sporse dalle spalle di Hayato, strusciandosi appena contro di lui, gli teneva le mani sui fianchi.

< Spero di riuscire a rimanere concentrato, v-voglio vedere come Hayato farebbe normalmente >.

Gokudera morse il labbro dell'altro a sangue, leccandogli avidamente il sangue mischiato alla sostanza. Gli afferrò il fianco con una mano e vi conficcò le unghie, strusciandosi sopra l'altro. Gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, con l'altra mano utilizzò il rossetto lasciandogli delle scie sul petto. Chiuse il rossetto e lo appoggiò accanto a loro, tra i cuscini e con la mano libera lo penetrò, utilizzando indice e medio.

Takeshi giocherellò con il proprio labbro, allargando la piccola ferita per farla sanguinare. Ansimava piano, tenendo il corpo sporto verso Hayato, i muscoli tesi. Tsuna carezzò i fianchi di Gokudera, ne carezzò i glutei e arrossì, gli sfuggì un gemito quando Hayato penetrò Takeshi.

< D-dovrebbe star andando bene... Takeshi sembra teso... aaah, sono troppo eccitato, dev'essere l'inferno > pensò.

Gokudera iniziò a strusciarsi contro Sawada, muovendo su e giù i glutei, dimenava il bacino in modo da scivolare anche sopra Takeshi. Leccava le scie sul petto di Yamamoto, muovendo le dita dentro di lui sempre più velocemente.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi, tese le braccia facendo allargare leggermente la stoffa che gli cingeva i polsi arrossati.

"Per favore, Hayato" sussurrò, in italiano.

Tsuna leccò le dita, sentiva l'erezione premere contro i boxer e se li abbassò. Penetrò Hayato con le dita, muovendole a ritmo con i sospiri di Takeshi.

Gokudera si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito, arcuò la schiena all'indietro e strinse gli occhi. Continuò a muoversi, facendo penetrare più a fondo le dita di Sawada.

Fece scivolare fuori le proprie dita da Yamamoto.

"Insieme?" esalò.

< Sono qui, tra il calore di corpi pieni d'amore, mentre fuori i fiocchi di neve scendono lenti. E' quasi il paradiso > pensò.

Tsuna tirò fuori le dita da Hayato, si chinò su di lui.

"Sì" sussurrò.

Takeshi li guardò, sorrise annuendo appena.

< I miracoli invernali sono i più belli, e i più speciali, proprio come questo > si disse.

Gokudera entrò lentamente dentro Takeshi, permettendo a Sawada di entrare in lui con un colpo secco.

Takeshi emise un basso sospiro roco, Tsuna gemette con tono alto e strinse i fianchi di Hayato. Cominciò a muoversi, poggiandosi con il petto alla schiena bianca di Gokudera.

Gokudera avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle di Takeshi, avvertiva il peso dell'altro, il suo viso era completamente vermiglio e le orecchie gli fischiavano. Penetrò più a fondo Yamamoto ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù con movimenti cadenzati.

"Decimo, di più" esalò con accento del sud Italia.

Takeshi allargò le gambe, puntellandosi con i piedi sul materasso.

< Non devo muovermi, ma comincia ad essere difficile... > pensò.

Tsuna ansimava, si spinse facendo forza sulle braccia e le gambe, sentiva la testa girare.

Gokudera prese il capezzolo di Takeshi tra le labbra e lo succhiò, si muoveva sempre più velocemente, muovendo le gambe per aiutare Tsuna a seguire il ritmo.

Takeshi annaspò, stringendo i pugni contro il lenzuolo. Tsuna gemeva ritmicamente, spingendosi contro i due. Si sporse a baciare il collo di Hayato, allungò una mano sfiorando quella di Yamamoto. Takeshi intrecciò le dita con quelle di Sawada.

Hayato aprì la bocca, sporgendo le labbra arrossate, aveva inumidito di saliva il capezzolo turgido di Yamamoto.

Piegò di lato la testa di lato, sporgendo il collo verso Takeshi.

"Co... così... De-ci-mo" esalò tra i gemiti.

Takeshi si piegò a ponte verso Hayato, allargando le gambe e sporgendo il bacino tra gli ansiti. Tsuna mordicchiò il collo di Gokudera, continuando a spingersi, sentiva il fiato corto e la testa girare. Gli strinse le mani sui fianchi arrossandogli la pelle candida.

"Ha-Hayato" esalò.

"Ta-ki..." mormorò Gokudera. Si arcuò a sua volta e venne con un grido di piacere.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi vedendo Hayato venire e Takeshi contrarsi tra i gemiti, venne a propria volta ricadendo sulla schiena di Hayato. Takeshi sentì il peso dei due su di sé e le gambe aperte umide, gettò il capo all'indietro ad occhi socchiusi, intravedeva i fiocchi di neve dalla finestra di fianco al letto. Venne a propria volta, ricadde sul materasso con i più giovani su di sé.

Gokudera aiutò Tsuna a uscire da lui, scivolò fuori da Takeshi. Si sdraiò accanto a Sawada, entrambi su Yamamoto.

Socchiuse gli occhi, guardando le prime luci del tramonto invadere il cielo invernale oltre la finestra, i fiocchi di neve tingersi di rosso.

Sorrise a Tsuna e si addormentò.

Tsuna sbadigliò, si accoccolò ad Hayato rimanendo sopra Takeshi e si addormentò, il naso appena arrossato. Takeshi sorrise, fece scivolare i polsi fuori dal nodo, afferrò una coperta e coprì tutti e tre. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

< Questi piccoli, splendidi, miracoli invernali rimarranno sempre con noi > si disse.

 


End file.
